


Movie night

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Almost-public sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Movie Night, Smut, Submissive Nico, dominant will, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is tempted by Nico to have silent sex, trying not to alert their friends, may add more chapters from other POV's idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bailci on tumblr, they're awesome!

“C'mon Will.. they won't notice, they're watching the film..” Nico smiled.  
“Oh no..” Will whispered firmly “We are not, I repeat not, fucking while our friends are sat a couple of centimeters away.  
“Will…” Nico whined needily. Will felt his dick stir and harden involuntarily, despite his attitude toward what Nico wanted to do. He growled in Nico’s ear, pacifying the smaller boy. 

They were in cabin 13, having a movie night much like every other Friday. The lineup consisted of the best horrors of the past couple of years. This gave everyone in the room who was bottoming on the cuddling a great excuse to grind back against their partner. Piper for example, who was settled back on Jason’s lap, made Jason whine a tiny bit every couple of minutes. This is what gave Nico the great idea of wanting to fuck Will. After all the movie night always ended up as a huge sleepover, so there was no reason for them to move from their spooning position on Nico’s bed. A small whimper from Percy, which was only audible to Nico, made him huff slightly, and snake his hand backwards, wrapping it around his boyfriend’s hardened prick.  
“Fuck..” Will panted softly “Nico.. what did i..” His protest was cut off to a strangled whisper as Nico circled the head of his dick with a finger, smiling as he moved down to pump the shaft a little.  
“Oh shit…” Will whined, gasping as Nico took his hand away.   
“You little tease..” He growled quietly, as Nico grinned innocently over his shoulder.  
“But sir.. You said no..” Nico said with mock confusion.  
“Ugh.. look you made this happen so if we get caught I'm blaming you. Pull your pyjamas over your arse.” He ordered, quiet enough so they weren't noticed. Nico did as he said, pushing it backwards so Will’s covered boner was sandwiched between his round arsecheeks. 

Will groaned and reached up, for the emergency lubricant they always kept in the pillowcase, coating his finger with it and moving Nico forward a little, much to his own chagrin at the loss of friction. He slowly began to finger Nico, as Nico began to bite his lip to refrain from being loudly. Luckily he was already loose from that morning and it slid in easily, so Will elected to add a second finger. Nico’s dick was straining against his black pyjama bottoms and he reached down to rub it a little, but soon getting lost in the feeling he decided to just free it.

Will meanwhile had removed both of his fingers and was undoing the buttons at the crotch of his lounge pants, freeing his dick. His next order of business was quite simple to his lust addled brain, to get it as far into Nico as he could, and teach his sub to behave. Nico gasped slightly, and hearing his friends laugh, feared the worst, but it was just something in the film. He sighed in relief as he realised, but that soon turned into a soft whimper as he felt Will withdraw and plunge back into him, then grab his cock and begin to jerk him off in the same rhythm. 

Will kissed the back of his neck gently as he thrust slowly. Suddenly a voice permeated his haze.  
“Hey Will, Nightmare on Elm Street or Friday the 13th?” Percy asked him. He looked over, luckily Percy and Jason were concentrating on the player, Piper was in the bathroom and Annabeth was reading.  
“Uh… Elm street” he decided, figuring it would keep them occupied longer. He halted his movements, fully inside Nico as everyone settled back to watch the film, then picked up after the opening. Nico’s need to cum had waned slightly during the lull of movement, but soon picked up again after a few strokes.

Suddenly Will felt the arse around him contract as Nico came in his hand. He held it up to his mouth.   
“Clean up, kitten” Will ordered, firm and quiet. As Nico lapped it up quickly, he realised he couldn't hold it too long.  
“Fuck..” he grunted, almost silently, as he sprayed his cum deep inside Nico. Suddenly he felt quite sleepy, heard Nico snoring, and passed into the haze of sleep.

Naturally he woke the next morning with “Nerd” written on his forehead, but at least they weren't caught, right?


End file.
